celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Felicia
Biography S3= Wedding Day Avery spots Felicia photographing the wedding cake and when she asked why, Felicia answered that she is part of a photo club in college where she had to get photos for their final project and Avery asked if she could be part of her pictures and Felicia ended up taking pictures of her and thanked her. We see Felicia again in another scene, when Alexis leaves the reception early to leave Avery and Felicia alone. Avery asks if Felicia shouldn't be going too, to which Felicia replies that she likes to stay at the reception to watch the sunset. Avery admits she never did it, so she stays with Felicia. Felicia is later seen taking orders from a guest when she sees Avery staring at her, causing the latter to gushingly look away. Her first scene is a talk with Avery about their come outs. Felicia tells Avery that her parents hated the idea of Felicia being a lesbian and how after a big fight with them (due to their finding her making out with a girl in their basement) she took her guitar and never looked back. Avery tells Felicia that her parents were okay about her being a lesbian, but her grandmother wasn't. After hearing this, Felicia tells her she needs someone new and acts very flirty towards her. Eye for an Eye By the end of the episode, Avery and Felicia are officially dating. Avery invited her back to the loft where she, Alexis and Joanne live. Heroes Felicia gets excited when Joanne mentions that she is starting a band. He wants Felicia, Alexis, and Avery to sign up to spare him the agony of open auditions. Felicia agrees to join, but Alexis passes. Felicia asks Avery to join and Avery agrees, which excites Felicia. However, Avery says she'll only join if they get to help with the set-list and have a say in who joins. Alexis agrees. Double Trouble Felicia is seen cooking for Avery and as Avery complains about how the public is criticizing her sexuality and Felicia comforts her and lets her know that she is special. The Choice Felicia is having a meeting with Joanne, Avery and Alexis where she is seen lying on the couch next to Avery, in which Joanne tells them about their debut gig. Stand Out Turning Point The Last Temptations of Bill Do Not Harm I've Been Down That Road Before We Live In Two Different Worlds One Night Only Relationship Avery= Avery-Felicia Relationship Felicia and Avery meet in the episode Wedding Day, at the Spotlight Reception, where both of them work as waitresses. The mutual attraction is obvious, so she acts very flirty to Avery, making Avery nervous. After Alexis leaves the two of them alone, she suggests that Avery should stick around so they can watch the sunrise together. She agrees. They walk to Felicia's apartment. Felicia kisses Avery quickly before saying goodbye. Later on, Avery mentions to Alexis and Joanne that the two are officially girlfriends. In Heroes, they both join Joanne's label. Songs S3= ;Duets NUP 168630 2139.jpg|Undateable (Avery) (Heroes)|link=Undateable Category:Recurring Character Category:LGBT